Kannazuki No Miko: Love and Fate
by crimson.wolfie
Summary: Todos saben que después de todo, al final logran cumplir su promesa. Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Kannazuki No Miko: Love And Fate**

Kurusugawa Himeko una joven de 21 años, de estatura media, un cuerpo hermoso, cabellos dorados como el Sol y unos ojos amatistas muy llamativos.

Trabaja para una revista como fotógrafa mientras estudia. Sus fotografías han llamado bastante la atención y ha conseguido unos pequeños trabajos extra para las revistas más conocidas del país.

Su madre era francesa, pero su padre era Japones. Vivió la mayoría de su infancia en París, su ciudad natal, de donde empezaría desde muy pequeña a dibujar y a capturar hermosas escenas.

Pero desgraciadamente sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tan solo tenía diez años. Sus tíos se tuvieron que hacer cargo de ella, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que un amigo de la familia, el reverendo Oogami, consiguió quitarles la custodia.

Himeko perdió su interés por la fotografía y el dibujo durante los dos primeros años después de la muerte de sus padres.

Un día Himeko volvió a casa después de haber pasado todo el día en la playa. Nunca comentó que le ocurrió ese día en la playa. Tan solo volvió a dibujar y capturar cada momento con la cámara que le regalaron sus padres.

Lo único que notaron fue un colgante en forma de concha..

Después de graduarse de secundaria, Himeko se fue a Francia donde estudiaría fotografía.

Tres años después, volvió a Japón. Para acabar su último año en la universidad de Tokyo.

* * *

Himemiya Chikane, diosa entre las diosas. Sus ojos azules logran hechizar a cualquiera, su cuerpo es envidiado por las modelos más conocidas y hermosas. Su pelo medianoche y su piel blanca.

Un carácter fuerte y un corazón de hielo. Una inteligencia y una agilidad inigualables.

Una joven que aun le queda mucho y que ya lo tiene todo... no?

Chikane con tan solo 21 años ha logrado mantenerse invicta en todos los torneos de tenis en los que ha participado. Es conocida por su manejo con la raqueta pero también como artista. Sin mencionar que sale en las portadas de las principales revistas de todos los paises.

Chikane cuando tenía cuatro años empezó a tocar el piano.

Chikane amaba componer canciones, pero era incapaz de expresar en ellas cualquier sentimiento excepto tristeza..

Su familia y ella siempre estaban viajando. Por toda América.. Europa.. Asia..

Chikane muy pronto fue conocida por su carácter frío, que encantaba a sus admiradores, pero sobretodo por su corazón. Recibía miles y miles de confesiones a diario. Y todas eran rechazadas.

Desde hijos de millonarios, famosos deportistas, artistas o empresarios, y sin olvidarse de las chicas que estaban igualadas con el número de chicos.

Durante uno de sus viajes a Japón, los padres de Chikane notaron un pequeño cambio en ella.

Acababan de terminar una reunión y ya era de noche, y se encontraron con su hija de camino a casa.

Esa tarde les había expresado que quería descansar y había ido a la playa para relajarse.

Pero cuando volvió sus ojos.. en ellos.. había un misterioso brillo..

Sin olvidar que llevaba la mitad de una concha colgada en su cuello.

Con dieciséis años descubrieron su talento para el tenis, y también para participar en desfiles y salir en las portadas de las revistas más conocidas en cada país.

Pronto se graduó y continuó participando en algunos torneos, y organizaba conciertos.

Ahora Chikane ha dejado por una temporada los conciertos y los torneos para centrarse en ayudar a sus padres con la empresa familiar.

Y para ello deberá permanecer en Tokio durante un tiempo.

¿Quién les iba a decir que esto solo acaba de empezar?

**Bueno.. aquí traigo otra historia.. mi tercer fic ^^ **

**Siempre me he estado imaginando una y otra vez como debió de ser el reencuentro en aquel cruce entre Chikane y Himeko. He leído muchos fics sobre esto también (tanto en castellano como en inglés y algunos de ellos son geniales hay que decirlo xD) pero nunca me había decidido a escribirlo hasta ahora jeje este cap. es solo para explicar como ha sido su vida antes de que se reúnan.. **

**Comenteeeeeen ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Himemiya Kaoru se encontraba en una reunión junto a los demás accionistas. Ese día tenía pensado anunciar algo muy importante. Pero aun faltaba el elemento más importante, su hija.

-Cariño, tranquilizate ¿si?.- habló su esposa.- El vuelo de Chikane sufrió un pequeño problema y tuvieron que retrasarlo.

Kaoru miró a los hermosos ojos de su esposa y suspiró.- Si, tienes razón.- miró a los demás accionistas que estaban charlando tranquilamente.- Esperemos que no se entretenga por el camino..

-Kaoru, te recuerdo que Chikane siempre ha sido una persona muy puntual en este tipo de reuniones.

Kaoru la miró.- Todo saldrá bien. Después de todo estamos hablando de ti.- este último comentario lo dijo divertida.

-Saori.. - advirtió mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

* * *

Chikane respiró hondo cuando por fin consiguió sentarse en uno de los asientos de atrás de su limusina.-_ Si ya me costaba con las fans, ahora hay que contar con los periodistas más persistentes..._

- Himemiya-sama.- saludó el chófer.- Desea que la lleve ya a la oficina, o desea pasar antes por algún otro lugar?

- No quiero hacerles esperar más.

El chófer solo asintió percibiendo que Chikane estaba de mal humor.

* * *

- La sesión ya ha terminado.- anunció un hombre que acababa de entrar al estudio.- Muchas gracias por su colaboración.- dijo dirigiéndose a unas jóvenes modelos.

Cuando estas se fueron, se dirigió hacia la única persona que quedaba allí.- Himeko!.- llamó.

Himeko que estaba guardando su cámara se giró.- Souma-kun ¿ocurre algo?

- Mako y yo tenemos muy buenas noticias.- le explicó mientras se acercaba.

Himeko lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Si. Pero no te puedo contar nada hasta que no este Mako. Por eso ¿que te parece si comemos hoy los tres juntos?

- De acuerdo.- contestó intrigada.- Pero antes necesito ir a revelar unas fotos. Nos vemos en el mismo sitio de siempre!.- dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

- Parece que ha habido algún tipo de accidente Himemiya-sama.

- Si, eso parece.- dijo impaciente.- _A este paso no voy a llegar nunca.- _La oficina esta aquí al lado, Hiroshi-san. Creo que será mejor que me baje aquí.- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta abrió la puerta y se fue.

Atravesó la calle hasta llegar a un cruce donde estaba en rojo. Los peatones parecían tener mucha prisa, lo que hizo que la mayoría no la reconociera.

Se puso en verde y aquella masa de gente empezó a cruzar.

* * *

Himeko corría por la calle. Llegaba tarde y sabía que Mako le echaría la bronca... otra vez.

Con suerte cuando llegó a un cruce este estaba en verde. _- Mako me va a matar.. ya ha pasado media hora.. - _en ese momento Himeko se quedó de piedra.

Ante ella se encontraba la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Chikane estaba en las misma. Estaba maravillada ante esa chica de cabellos dorados.

Pero lo que las hizo reaccionar..

...fueron sus colgantes...

Y Himeko sin saber por que la abrazó pero lo que menos se esperaba es que Chikane le correspondiera el abrazo.

* * *

Chikane y Himeko acabaron en un parque cercano a donde se encontraron. Himeko se sentó en un banco cercano aún sonrojada ante aquel impulso que tuvo al abrazar a Chikane.- ¿_En que estaría pensando yo.. ? Pero.. - _miró a Chikane_.- ha pasado tanto tiempo.. _

Chikane, en cambio, permaneció de pie. Observando a Himeko, sus largos y dorados cabellos, su piel blanca y suave, su delgado cuerpo.. y sus ojos.. - _¿Que me pasa? Hasta ahora jamás me he sentido tan desesperada por alguien. Nunca me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos.. ¿entonces por que..? - _Un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza.- _Eso es imposible... _

Y las dos fijaron su vista en los colgantes de cada una.

- ¿Tu.. eres aquella niña?.- preguntó Chikane.

Himeko la miró.- En la playa..

- ¿Como es posible que después de nueve años me haya encontrado contigo?.- preguntó frustrada.

Himeko sonrió un poco.- Increíble..

Chikane al ver aquella sonrisa se olvidó de todo.- ¿Como te llamas?.

- Kurusugawa Himeko.- sonrió.- ¿Y tú?

Chikane abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta.- _¿No lo sabes?.-_ Himemiya Chikane

- _¿Himemiya? Creo.. haberlo escuchado antes.-_ Himeko parecía estar pensando.- ¡Chikane-chan!.- dijo en alto. E inmediatamente se puso roja.

Chikane no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquel _-chan, _y sentirse extrañamente feliz.. Lo que provocó que Himeko se quedase mirándola maravillada.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Himeko..-

Y la pequeña y tonta sonrisa que se le había formado desde hace unos segundos se hizo más grande al ver que a Chikane no le importaba lo más mínimo que la llamara de aquella manera.- Si, Chikane-chan.

Chikane la miró de nuevo. No podía quitar sus ojos de encima de ella, al igual que Himeko.

Himeko se levantó y se acercó a Chikane. Esta cogió examinó el colgante de Himeko, y sin darse cuenta Himeko cogió el suyo y las juntaron..

..quedando perfectamente unidas..

Automáticamente sus ojos se encontraron.

Pero como siempre ocurre, este tipo de momentos siempre son interrumpidos.

* * *

**Bueno T_T es muy corto lo sé xD pero necesitaba escribir esto así xD aunque no me gusta mucho como ha quedado.**

**El próximo será mucho más largo y más interesante XP. (eso espero jeje)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^ **

**Xeonice no me arrepentiré de estar escribiendo otra historia xDDDD **

**por ahora xD **

**y por cierto Hotaka (me encantan tus fics =D ) lo del orochi.. lo más seguro es que no salga xD **

**creo que Chikane y Himeko se lo merecen xP**

Comenten!!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chikane y Himeko se sobresaltaron al escuchar sus móviles.

Ambas se miraron, disculpándose silenciosamente.

* * *

Kaoru miró por octava vez el reloj, impaciente.- ¿Se puede saber por que tarda tanto?.- preguntó en alto.- Otoha!.- llamó.

Enseguida la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a una joven sirvienta de los Himemiya.

-Himemiya-sama ¿me llamaba?.

Esta vez fue Saori quien habló.- Otoha-san, ¿sabes por que tarda tanto Chikane?.- le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su esposo por perder los nervios.

- Su chófer se acaba de poner en contacto conmigo para saber si ha llegado ya la señorita.

Kaoru y Saori la miraron preocupados, a la vez que la mayoría de accionistas que se encontraban.

- Me ha informado de que la señorita ha llegado a salvo de su vuelo pero que en el camino se han encontrado metidos en un atasco y que la señorita no ha dudado en salir para dirigirse a pie hacia aquí.

Saori miró a su marido muy preocupada.- Kaoru, ¿por que no la llamas? A lo mejor esta vez lo coge.

Kaoru asintió, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hija.

* * *

Mako y Souma estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante donde habían quedado con Himeko.. aproximadamente hace más de media hora.

- Himeko.. - gruñó Mako.- ¿En qué lio se habrá metido esta niña ahora?.- alzó los brazos exasperada.- Souma, llámala.- ordenó

Souma asintió y llamó a Himeko por tercera vez.

-_ Se me ha olvidado por completo la reunión_.- pensó al ver que quién la llamaba era su padre.- Hola, papa.

- ¿Chikane? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Chikane sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar aquello.- _Si, he conocido a la chica de mis __sueños.-_ Quería contestarle.- Lo siento, tuve que bajar de la limusina y de camino a la oficina he tenido que distraer a unos cuantos periódistas.

- Nos tenias muy preocupados, seguro que no quieres que envie a alguien..?

- No, padre. Te aseguro que no me hace falta más compañía.-_ Himeko es todo lo que necesito._

- ¿Más compañía?

Chikane se dio cuenta de su fallo.- Si, bueno.. mientras intentaba deshacerme de los periódistas me he chocado con una persona..

Su padre rió.- Bueno, bueno.. Chikane, creo que más tarde me gustaría que me contases con más detalles tu.. encuentro. Pero recuerda que te necesitamos aquí, antes que nada. Te esperamos.

- Hasta ahora, padre. Siento los inconvenientes.- Colgó el móvil y fue hacia Himeko que parecía algo alterada.

Himeko miró a Chikane, que ya había terminado con su llamada.- Mako-chan..- intentó que su amiga parara de recordarle las veces que ha llegado tarde.- Mako-chan!.- esta vez Makoto calló, y Chikane la miró fijamente.

-Mako, he tenido un problema con las fotos y ahora mismo me he encontrado con alguien... - Chikane sonrió un poco.- No! Mako-chan estoy bien, si, si. ¿Tan importante es?.- suspiró y miró a Chikane triste.- De acuerdo, hasta ahora.

Chikane seguía mirándola.- Himeko, lo siento mucho. Pero tengo que ir a una reunión..

Himeko sonrió un poco.- No te preocupes, Chikane..-chan.- no podía evitar sonrojarse al llamarla así.- Yo llego tarde, había quedado con unos amigos para comer.. tienen algo muy importante que contarme..

Chikane dio la espalda a Himeko y vio como unas personas la miraban.- Bueno.. será mejor que me vaya.. - se giró un poco para observar la reacción de Himeko.-_ Tengo que conseguir verla de nuevo.. sea como sea .-_ Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Himeko.- _Te lo prometo._

Himeko sonrió tristemente al ver alejarse a Chikane.- Adios, Chikane-chan..

* * *

Souma suspiró hambriento al mirar la hora.- _Me parece que Himeko me quiere matar de hambre.-_ dirigió su mirada hacia Mako que estaba sentada enfrente de él.- _Será mejor que pida ya algo.._

- Mako-chan! Souma-kun!

Mako y Souma dirigieron su mirada hacia una joven de cabellos dorados. Souma se levantó y la saludó.- Himeko! Por fin llegas, ¿sabes el hambre que tengo?.- Sonrió y enseguida llamó a una camarera.

Después de más de media hora, en la que comieron y Himeko se disculpó más de cien veces, por supuesto evitó el tema de con quien había estado , Souma y Mako decidieron hablar por fin del motivo de aquella pequeña reunión.

-Verás Himeko, hace dos días, recibimos una oferta por parte de Vogue.- empezó Souma.- Como sabes, soy el director de la revista en la que trabajas pero a la vez tu amigo y..

-Souma! !¿Quieres dejarte de rollos e ir al grano?!.- saltó Mako, que parecía muy impaciente por soltar la noticia.- Verás Himeko, esa revista necesita un fotográfo para cierto trabajo.. ¡Han visto tus fotos Himeko!.- Se abalanzó sobre ella.- ¡Te quieren a ti!

Himeko se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

- ¿Himeko?.- Llamaron Mako y Souma.

Himeko los miró como intentando encontrar alguna señal de que esto era alguna clase de broma.- Mako-chan..

Parecia ir procesando lo que le acababan de explicar.

Sin previo aviso se levantó de golpe.- ¿Como es que Vogue, una de las revistas más influyentes a nivel mundial.. esta interesada en alguien como yo?.- Souma y Mako la miraron serios.

- ¿Te recuerdo que tu conseguiste reconocimiento por tus fotos en París? ¿Cada mes recibes ofertas para trabajar en revistas conocidas?

Himeko la miró insegura.- Buen-no.. - estaba algo nerviosa.- ¿De que trata ese trabajo?

* * *

Chikane vio a Otoha que la miraba con preocupación.

- Chikane-sama! Menos mal que esta bien. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados..

- Otoha. Estoy bien, ¿Siguen esperandome, verdad?

Otoha asintió respetuosamente.- Por supuesto, señorita.

Chikane miró hacia la sala donde la esperarían.- Otoha necesito que me hagas un favor.

Otoha la miró sorprendida.- Haré todo lo que este en mi mano, señorita.

-Bien, necesito que busques información sobre una persona.. - Chikane vio a su madre salir de la sala.- Se llama Kurusugawa Himeko.

- Kaon-chan!.- Saori abrazó a su hija.- ¿Estas bien, verdad?

Chikane asintió y vio como una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de su madre.

- Más te vale darme todos los detalles sobre esa persona después.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso T________T pero el instituto me mantiene muy ocupada.. tengo examenes, y muchos trabajos.. a parte de planear mi viaje de fin de curso xDD **

**no quiero saber lo que me espera en bachillerato xDDD**

Comenten por favor ^^


End file.
